


Desperation

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Library Sex, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: There's a case, but Cas can't focus.Prompt 1: BaitPrompt 2: Doorway (portals between worlds, doors and gates)





	Desperation

"I dunno, man," Dean grumbled. "Sam, maybe you're right. Maybe we need to lay out some kinda bait for this thing."

Breaking into the university library had been child's play, a fact that Sam was still visibly upset about after they'd spent an hour canvassing its halls for the creature. Criminally lax security systems notwithstanding, the night so far had been a bust. Their EMF meter was pegged in the red, and they were positive they'd tracked _something_ to this spooky old building, but their search had yielded zilch.

“We should split up.” It was the first thing Cas had said since they'd arrived. He'd been in a weird mood all day – sulky and taciturn, alternating between ignoring the brothers completely and spearing Dean with pointed glares.

“Yeah, okay,” Sam agreed. “We can go by floors. I'll take the third, Dean can--”

Cas cut him off. “Dean and I will cover the second floor together, as the stacks there are more closely packed. We'll reconvene on the first floor in half an hour unless one of us finds something before then.”

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but Cas had grabbed Dean's sleeve and was tugging him to the elevator before there could be any further discussion.

Once they were on the second floor, Dean moved to peel off to one side. “So, I'll go left and you go-- Cas?”

Cas had not relinquished his grip on Dean's flannel, and instead of letting go now so they could divvy up the search, he wrapped his hand around Dean's wrist. With this firmer hold on his boyfriend, he yanked, dragging them both through a nearby doorway before pushing Dean's back up against a wall.

“Dean,” he grunted. “Need you.” He rolled his hips once, and either Cas had somehow picked up a very large new pistol somewhere in this library or he was _extremely_ happy to see Dean right now.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean panted. “Now's not really the time.” His body gave the lie to his words, as he pushed his hardening cock back against Cas's.

“Don't care. Please?” Cas whimpered, and Dean abandoned all pretense of resistance.

“Fuck, baby. Ever since you gave up the last of your grace, you're like a goddamn teenager.” He scrabbled at Cas's waist, unbuckling and unzipping, then dove his hand into his boyfriend's briefs to take a firm grasp of his leaking prick. “This what you need?”

Cas moaned, and the sound echoed out along the stacks. “Wanted you _all day_, love.”

Dean shifted his hand and began jacking him off in earnest. “Is that why you've been such a pill?” he asked in a teasing tone.

A vigorous nod was his only answer as Cas reached to undo Dean's jeans and return the favor. His angel could wind him up like no other lover ever had, and Dean was rock hard and gasping by the time Cas's hand touched his bare dick.

Their lips met in a wet, open kiss while they worked each other off fast and hard. After only a minute or two, Cas started running his mouth, a clear sign that he was already getting close.

“Fuck, Dean,” he groaned. “Feels so good, love you so much. I was so _hot_ all day, watching you, thinking about this. Faster, _please_..”

Dean sped up, and Cas matched his pace. Breathing too hard now to kiss, they pressed their foreheads together and watched their hands work. After a skilled twist of the wrist, Cas made a filthy sound – half sigh, half whimper – and it was the last straw for Dean, who felt his balls throb as he tipped over the edge. The feeling of his beloved coming hot in the palm of his hand always did it for Cas, and he followed with a soft moan.

After their hearts had slowed a bit, Cas produced a pocket pack of tissues and they cleaned each other up before tucking themselves back in their pants and looking around.

Dean sighed and attempted to shift back into Hunt Mode. “So, I go left, you go right?”

“That won't be necessary,” Cas stated. “I know what we're hunting now, and we won't be able to confront it here.”

“You just figured that out now? Standing here?”

The library's security lighting left the room dim, but Dean was pretty sure Cas blushed. “Apologies,” he gritted out. “It seems I only needed to... Clear my head. Let's reconvene with Sam and formulate a new plan of attack.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean laughed as Cas pulled him back towards the elevator. “If I'd known that was what we needed to crack the case, we could've gotten this whole thing solved this morning in the shower!”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188107038606/october-3-desperation).


End file.
